fantendotestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unten/ShatteringUnten
Info There is a huge lack of information on Unten's past. Even in the Prodigy reboots, we still do not know who his parents are or where exactly he came from on Zeon before it exploded. Some attempts at trying to explain his origins before fighting Doomulus Grime are either rare or obscure, so we don't have the full picture. What we do know though, is that Unten was a "chosen one" according to nearly every adaption. In the Prodigy series, Chief Dongorio shows him a prophecy that claims a blue beorn will bring down Grime Corp. Later in the game Underground (2014), another blue beorn shows up, as well as someone that seems entirely unrelated to the prophecy, intending to fulfill it. As the game goes on, it becomes obvious that it means Unten. Personality Unten is a leader out of obligation as opposed to choice, somehow always being the one to make tough calls and make plans. As seen in Shattered, Unten always looks after his friends and even rivals, often getting them out of trouble. Unten is more or less considered the biggest hero in the Fantendoverse. Unten is also very self sacrificing after failing to save Zeon from its doomed fate, often taking plunges into voids to save everyone. It's happened more than once. During Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, Unten suffers from somewhat of a identity crisis, with his catalyst powers accidentally changing the past around his failure to save Zeon, his home planet from Doomulus Grime's drill. As the story goes on, Unten understands his role and responsibility and helps to destroy Clockwarx with the help of Reese, Netnu, Rhyse, Leah Needlenam, Aurora, Trip the Catalyst, and the ghost of Boare. Unten is a genuinely nice person even out of everything he's been through, with a person really having to wear him down to make him act towards them otherwise. When it comes down to it, he'd rather reason with his enemies than fight them, however he has had to do the latter many times with a lot of regret afterwards. He respects his friend's decisions, even if he doesn't entirely agree with them. Fantendoverse Canon Original Fantendoverse Canon ''Fissure'' After the Fissure splits up the entire kingdom of Zeon, Unten tries to reunite with his family, who were seperated from him on the other side of the Fissure. During his journey, he learns of Doomulus Grime's evil plot to suck all the life out of Zeon to use it for his own nefarious purposes. Unten then resolves to defeat Doomulus Grime as well. Unten After his ship crashed on a strange planet, he had to save it from total destruction thanks to a mysterious villain. Fantendo: Playing War In the fan-fic, Unten is back at The Wasteland HQ helping Strafe (and later Simon & Bouncer, too) on their quest. One day, while explaining his origins to Simon & Bouncer, he decides that he can't be afraid anymore and he goes to where Zeon used to be before it was swallowed by the infinite blankness and sets his computer on autopilot. There, he meets Thorn, a surviving girl, and they develop a strong friendship as they search for their respective things. Soon after, Unten & Thorn find a strange spring. A message in a bottle floated out of the spring, which was from Thorn's father. It was shrouded in mystery. After reading this and knowing that her entire family had died, Thorn broke down in tears. Later, Thorn snapped out of it, though she was still depressed, and she and Unten ventured on. At a certain point, Unten received a call from Strafe. Strafe proceeded to tell Unten important information, then told him to come back. After hanging up the phone, Unten asked Thorn if she would go back with him. She said yes, and the two appeared in The Mushroom Kingdom in the Nintendoverse. There, they waited for Strafe and the rest of the heroes. After the heroes arrive, it is revealed that Unten had a spaceship in deep space that was put up there in case of an emergency. Unten, after the heroes arrived, sent the spaceship down to their location. The heroes boarded the spaceship and set out to destroy the enormous Robo-Sunnyscythe V2. There was a huge battle, in which the spaceship was almost destroyed and Strafe nearly died, but, in the end, Sunnyscythe was defeated and Fantasma was killed by the explosion. However, after that, time suddenly froze, a black hole formed in the middle of the ship, and the voice of The Fan appeared and told them that in order for all of the universes to be saved, a sacrifice must be made. In the end, Unten & Thorn made the sacrifice and entered the black hole, never to be seen again and presumably dead. Unten's ship brought the heroes back to the restored Fantendoverse, where they dedicated the hill that they were standing on to Unten. Unknown Event Sometime between Playing War and Fracture, Unten managed to find a way out of the portal after finding out Thorn was not who she said she was, with her real identify being a siren. During this time The Recolor War happened, and it is likely that Unten was involved, possibly switching between sides at certain points. Fantendo Visual Novel: Fracture Unten, along with Bowie and Leah Needlenam found themselves on a new and strange world. After investigating the school, Unten went out into the forest with Bowie where they found Reese. After returning to the school Reese proceeded to battle Leah over the rights for the school, but no matter what she declared it was her's anyway. Unten and the group found a club to hang out in, however it lacked a shower. During episode 4, Unten and Leah battle over a water park and during this they find that someone has been watching Reese since they got here. As they head over to this Abaddon character, they find she is a woman with two distinctive purple scars over her eyes. She tells them that Abaddon has been freed from his captivity in the cave and goes over to her "son" Reese. Unten and the others find the real Abaddon, but Abaddon manages to brainwash Unten through the same tatic he used on the fake Abaddon and puts two distinctive scars over his eye. They battle Unten and he gets his senses back, but Abaddon nearly escapes until Reese and his mother stop him and take away his brainwashing tool. Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered ??? Other Appearances Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! Unten appears in the fan-fiction Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!! as a hero. He first appears as King Plumber's silent companion at the beginning of the story. Later, he comes out of nowhere and stabs Querius in the chest. He then sacrifices himself to stop the Void from enveloping and destroying Fantendo. It is implied that he is killed. He later appears at the entrance to the forest of fan and gives Sam his sword. Fantendo Heroes 2 Unten appears again in Fantendo Heroes 2, although he "died". He helps Mr. D and friends find the Niceys and stop Oldton, Groo, and someone else. He also re-killed the beast. Fantendo Wasteland Unten was set to be the main character of this game before it became stuck in development hell. The Legend of Zelda: Ura Gaiden Unten cameos in this Zelda game as a teddy bear in one of the hotel rooms in the City of Ore. Mario and Luigi: Space Travel He was the boss of Chapter 6: Dark and Destroyed. However it turned out he was Star Bowser. Super Smash Bros Super Deluxe Unten appears as a NewComer in SSBSD. He is also unlockable. In story mode, after Tabuu is defeated by Herobrine , Unten appears & knocks Herobrine into a pit of lava. Unten decides to join the team. The level ends there. The next level begins where a giant Glowing Ball of Lava floats up to the stage, then it bursts, & out comes Herobrine. The player can choose to play as Unten, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Steve (Minecraft). Sonic and Fantendo: Universes Meet Unten appears as one of the main protagonists of the game, along with Sonic the Hedgehog. Unten, Zerita, Derby Dash, and Mewshi appeared to have their world collide with Sonic and hisfriends' universe. The gang realizes that Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Eggman, and Unten's enemy, Netnu, found that they're using an energy to collide both worlds to take over, sending out SEGA's and Fantendo's most cold-hearted enemies to take down the crew, and trapping all of the group's friends with those henchmen. It's up to Unten, Sonic, and the gang to take down evil once and for all. Unten also gets a super form by using the Chaos Emeralds' and Fantendo Energy's power, along with Sonic. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Strike Unten makes an appearance in FSBStrike as a playable fighter. In this game, he sports an appearance similar to his Prodigy look, and fights alongside Fanti. Fantendo Smash Bros. S.M.A.S.H Unten appears in FSBS alongside Netnu, Zerita and two more characters not yet revealed. He is the most balanced character, not too fast, not too slow and attacks using electric projectile, his scarf and other techniques. Paper Unten'' Unten appears as the silent protagonist and main playable character of the game. Disney vs. Fantendo: A Collision of Worlds! Unten appears as one of the 25 playable Fantendo characters in the 2.5D crossover game Disney vs. Fantendo: A Collision of Worlds! His default partner is Mickey Mouse. Powers and Abilities Pre-Shattering/Shattering Unten's abilities have been somewhat vague until the reboot. It's been somewhat assumed that he had good fighting abilities but not necessarily any actual powers. He was shown to be skilled in the use of the blade in Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!!, enough to kill Querius when it seemed hopeless. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, it was revealed that Unten was a Catalyst, albeit secret to even himself. Due to the trauma he endured in Tragedy (2015), his mind began to warp the past and create thousands of different timelines where the outcome of Zeon's split was entirely different. It also was enough to send some of the characters into the Wasteland such as Sia or Queen Pixella. In the new universe, his catalyst powers emerged into a new form called Tennu. Relationships Zerita Unten's closest friend as of Tragedy (2015). Even though they've been through some ups and downs, the two are incredibly powerful together. During the events of Fissure (2014), she appears sporadically, often doubting Unten's role in his prophecy and at the end of the game refuses to speak to him concerning Chief Dongorio's death. In Underground (2015), their relationship is back on speaking terms but it's shown that Zerita still does not have much faith in Unten when she leaves him to join Boare. Towards the end of the game, she finally respects his role in the prophecy. In Tragedy (2015), Zerita is depicted as Unten's closest friend. Towards the end, Zerita is unable to find Unten at the launch-off site, nearly forfeiting her chance to get off planet by waiting for Unten. When she finally sees Unten at the launch-off site, she is attacked by a couple of Grimebots and is thought to be dead by Unten, but she was able to defeat them in time but assumes Unten is dead, sadly getting into her escape ship alone. Fanti Fanti is one of Unten's closest friends, often slinked around his shoulders. He uses his powers to assist Unten, who has similar abilities but nowhere near as powerful. He briefly leaves Unten to team up with Boare in Underground (2014), but he returns later. In Tragedy (2015), Unten has a holster for him to rest in on his back. During Tragedy (2015), it was revealed that Fanti was a AI that was given form through force. The Narobi-Trons, his former people outcast him for abandoning his metal form and it was there that he met Unten. During the battle with UNT3N, as Unten and Fanti are cornered and about to be killed, Fanti possesses UNT3N's body and forces him off a cliff, aware that he would be bringing himself down as well. He now lives in the broken parts of UNT3N's body, scattered through space for possibly all time. Doomulus Grime One of Unten's biggest enemies and one of the few he hasn't made amends with. During Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, Unten had to begrudgingly team up with Doomulus to exit Earth. In all the Prodigy games, there is a final battle with Doomulus Grime. Doomulus Grime doesn't consider Unten worthy of being his foe until Tragedy (2015) and after being defeated one last time he begins to reconsider a lot. During Fantendo - Genesis, it's seen that Unten is haunted by visions of a skeletal Doomulus Grime, implying he may be afraid of Doomulus Grime and a possible return of him. It's implied that Unten believes Doomulus Grime is dead, when Doomulus Grime was seen escaping after his defeat. Mondo/Mioda Mondo, for the longest time, did not like Unten. Capturing the attention of his father and his adopted sister as well as being seen as a hero made Mondo bitter and envious of Unten's role. During Underground (2014), Mondo left Zeon in a rocket pod and seeked for his purpose in life, although not before making the prophecy his father had told Unten and the others public. During this time, Mondo found a new identity as a woman named Mioda and came back to Zeon as a hunter. By then she had matured enough to accept Unten as the hero Zeon needed. Chief Dongorio Before his murder by Doomulus Grime, Chief Dongorio was something of a father to Unten. He learned of the prophecy from him and while he tried to prevent his murder, he couldn't. Thorn Thorn and Unten first met in Playing War, where Unten went back to the remains of Zeon and found Thorn there, who was looking for her father who turned out to be dead. The two fell in love and at the end of Playing War sacrificed themselves in the Void. During their time in the Void, Thorn revealed herself to be a Siren, using spells to make Unten fall in love with her to eventually kill him later in secluded area. Unten manages to escape. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, they are still on rocky ground but can still work together within a team. Denos Denos was a traveler that was seeking knowledge about Zeon and learned of the procephy. Although the two never officially met in any kind of real matter, Denos was still aware of Unten's role in the prophecy and after Zeon exploded he spent time gathering information on what he could on Unten, knowing he was a Catalyst shortly after the Zeon explosion. His memory was unchanged every single time Unten inadvertently changed the past, but locating Unten was difficult without the use of the Fracture. Sometime after the Recolor War he found it and began to reside there, careful not to awaken Clockwarx and searched for hints of Unten's true past. In Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, he finally meets Unten and explains his vast knowledge about who Unten and what his purpose is. In the New Universe that follows, Denos is still following Unten, his mind still unchanged from the events that unfolded in Shattered. Leah Needlenam Leah sees him as a rival of sorts and doesn't support his leadership although the two often are forced to team up against bigger evils like Abaddon and Gagmier. Despite how many times Unten has been betrayed by Leah, he still considers her a friend. Trivia *Unten has no last name. It's assumed however, that if he did marry someone with a last name, he would have that last name. *Unten's blood has been used to bring the following characters to life or back to health: **The Beorn Androids **Scyplo **Fenne *The name Unten could possibly be based off ''Unten''do, a wiki created by before the creation of Fantendo, as a Nintendo version of the UnMario Wiki.http://wiki.userpedia.net/Fantendo References }}